Desparate Moments Make Accidental Opportunities
by Sachiiko
Summary: What happens when Christine's boyfriend makes some stupid mistakes and she meets a mysterious guy with a mysterious past? What secrets does this stranger hold? Read and find out.


*Disclaimer: I do not own Dramacon or any of it's characters, they're presence is brought to you by Svetlana Chmakova*

Volume One: First Con

Christine Leroux's first anime convention... did not start well. It's like one of those days that have FAIL written all over them; when you don't study and you get a test, or you spill juice all over yourself in front of the one you find the most special to you. That used to be Christine's version of a bad day... until, she got into the car with Brett, the phsychotic chaperone, and their two other companions...

"That was a red light just now!" Christine shouted, "And can we stop and at least peel that poor raccoon off the bumper?"

"Silence, mortal!" Brett ordered before adding, "Plus the poor little raccoon you mentioned is resting... let the little tyke be."

"Oh yea?" she continued to shout, "Well when we how about I take that resting tyke and shove it up your..."

"STOP TALKING!" shouted Brett while Opal was laughing hysterically at the whole mess.

As they pulled up to the front of the building which currently with held the Yatta-con and all of it's fan crazed glory, Christine had finally admitted defeat to culture shock. In front of her stood many cosplayers, but the one which scarred her mind was the sight of a man in a school-girl outfit which was three or more sizes too small for him... as she thought there was no possibility of it being worse she looked down only to see

a pair of legs that were so hairy they would make sasquach question his manhood. They went to go check in at the front desk only to be told they

couldn't find their table reservation...

"What do you mean you don't have our table?" shouted a very angry Derek, "Get some glasses and check the friggin' list again!"

"Derek, stop it!" Christine exclaimed looking over to the staff member, "Uhm, Please excuse him... he uh, ate something bad."

"His manners maybe?" muttered the staff member.

Not to mention the trouble with the hotel reservation... here we go again...

"What do you mean you don't have our hotel room?" shouted Opal, "I said OPAL MAYDEW, check for it again! You better have it by the time we get there,

or I'm going to rip you a new one!"

"She'd do it too..." Christine thought aloud, "Nooo, don't yell at them... I guess were sleeping on the street now aren't we?"

Let's just say Christine's day hasn't gone well with all the melodramatic out burst of Derek, Opal, and not to mention Brett's phsychotic driving...

Not to mention the three had formed some sort of supercon gang as they announced everything was secured and ready to go.

All Christine wanted was to go home.

"Can we go home yet? Please...?" Christine asked tears dribbling from her eyes.

"Oh no, you don't! Time to set up the table!" ordered Opal as Derek helped her drag Christine to the artist's loft.

Let's ignore Christine's polite charade, to her this was a pretty damn miserable day. She hoped it wouldn't get worse but alas fate wasn't to keen on freebies...

and guess what? Fate kept it's unfaultering cruelty. A girl walked up to Christine and Derek's table, she had long brunette hair and a pretty face to match,

she was cosplaying in a black, one piece, shiny pleather bathing suit, which hugged the girls every curve and accentuated her cleavage; paired with fishnet

stockings, white bunny ears with a matching tail, a black bow-tie, white gloves, and black stiletto heels.

"Ohhh, your art is soooo good!" the girl crooned, "Talented AND handsome, tee hee."

"Oh stop it." Derek said flirtaciously.

Yep, that was Christine's boyfriend this wanna be playboy cosplayer was flirting with...

"And I must say, that costume looks smashing on you." Derek added, "Make it yourself?"

"Yes actually." the playboy girl boasted.

"Well, beautiful AND talented right back atcha, then!" Derek said extending his fore finger and thumb making a shooting motion as he winked.

Christine's eyes did not lie... Her boyfriend was flirting back right in front of her. She kept telling herself she musn't make a scene, no matter what.

"You should cosplay too, I bet you got a nice chest to show off under that shirt." the girl swooned.

"Well, not to brag or anything but... yea, ha ha." Derek replied as Christine tried to keep her wits about her.

"So who's the quiet lady here, your sister?" the girl asked.

"Yea, uh... well, no, that's my writer." Derek chuckled nervously, " Er... Girlfriend..."

"REALLY? Well that's to bad... See you around hot stuff!" the girl said as she waved and walked away.

Christine was holding on to her last shred of sanity, sge couldn't believe the nerve of that bitch and much less her supposed loving boyfriend.

"Ahhh, I love this con." Derek sighed and cringed when he looked over at his girlfriend who was now glaring daggers.

"It's just a part of the sales pitch!" Derek exclaimed.

"I didn't see her BUY anything!" Christine argued.

"She would've!" Derek defended.

"If the stupid GIRLFRIEND wasn't here, maybe!" Christine muttered furiously.

"Um, excuse me..." a soft voice interrupted, "May I look at this?"

The couple turned to see a ivory skinned redhead in a beautiful kimono pointing at one of their comics.

"You bet, beautiful!" was Derek's immediate reply causing Christine to get up and begin walking away.

"Hey, wait!" shouted Derek, "Where are you going?"

"To get some air with no JERK in it!" Christine yelled as she sprinted into the unending sea of cosplayers.

"Wait, Chriss!" Derek yelled after her.

"Did I say something wrong?" wondered the redheaded girl aloud.

Derek looked back towards the redhead with a questioning look before turning around to pull out his best pretty boy look.

"Oh no, no, no." Derek answered the girl, "We were just… rehearsing a scene from the school play…"

Christine pushed through the croud receiving a few pushes and a couple of sharp elbows.Why…? Christine thought to herself, Why does this always happen to me? That stupid jerk at this stupid, stupid con! Tears came to her eyes and began to run down her face.

"Ugh…Stomp pushing…" she grunted to those around her before bumping into someone.

"Hey watch it!" the stranger scolded.

"Ouch…" she muttered before looking up at the stranger.

She looked up to see the stranger, it was a guy aboout a foot taller than her wearing dark sunglasses, a grey trench coat with matching slacks, a black zip up turtle neck, and a black buckle up vest. Tears were now gushing from her eyes, the guy looked down at her with a stricken expression.

"Oh…" he said softly, "Are you okay?"

She didn't understand what came over her, or why she did it to this guy she had never met before but she pulled herself to him burying her head in his chest. Something about him had made it seem okay for her to just stand there crying into his chest. How had she known that he wouldn't push her away?

"Come on." He said as he placed a hand her shoulder, "I'll get you a drink."

Why? Why was this stranger helping her…? With no strings attached… She will just have to follow and find out…


End file.
